Finger rings are popular adornments, commercially available in a very large number of designs over a wide price range. Quality rings are generaly sized to custom fit the intended wearer. When a consumer selects a ring, his finger is measured and the ring diameter is then made smaller or larger to accommodate his finger size. This usually takes several days and the consumer is required to make at least two visits to the jeweler.
It is generally known that the human body reacts to certain materials, thus limiting the use of these materials in finger rings. Allergic reactions to ring materials is also a problem to some who wish to wear these adornments. Coating rings with non-reactive, non-allergenic materials is often economically not feasible.
A further area of commercial interest is ring versatility. There would be a commercial advantage if the design characteristics of a ring could be quickly and inexpensively changed by the wearer.